Shuffle Hearts
by Jarm957
Summary: Sora Hikari life is changed forever when the princesses from the Realm of God and the realm of the Demons enroll at his school, besides that creatures called the Heartless have just stared appearing around the city, what will Sora do.
1. Darkness Rises: The Story Begins Part 1

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, shuffle, or any other anime that may have or may be referenced in this story, but I wish I did.

* * *

**Sora - Sora's bedroom**

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"My alarm clock, damn it 6:30 already" I mumbled to myself as I reached my hand out to shut the stupid thing off, but someone beat me to the punch. Then I heard her voice.

"Good Morning Sora."

I tuned my head to see a young girl dressed in the Verbena Academy Uniform, her Semi long red hair flowing and her blue eyes sparkling.

"Come on Sora, its Time to get up " She said.

"Ah come on give me a break Kairi it's still early let me sleep a bit more," I groaned while shoving my face in my pillow.

"Now come on you want to enjoy your breakfast right" She replied.

"5 more minutes" I groaned.

"Okay, no more miss nice girl" She said.

Oh shit!

She then moved her lips to my ear.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BUM!"

Well I'm awake now.

"Geez Kairi was that really necessary."

"Yep, so come down soon or breakfast will get cold" She walked back down stairs and I decided to get ready.

So this is me, my name is Sora Hikari and I'm 16 Years old. I attend Verbena Academy. I live here with my brother Roxas, my dad, and Kairi Mizushima. Kairi moved in with us 8 years ago when both her parents passed away in an accident along with my mom. She insists on doing all the cooking and cleaning since my dad is usually away, after years of trying to convince her otherwise me and my brother just gave up and decided to let her do what she wanted, not that we are complaining since me and my brother are horrible cooks and my dad is not that great either, and Kairi's cooking is really good. Oh and my Dad is currently not here, he's on business in one of the other realms, oh and if you don't already know the world is split up into 5 realms. The Realm of the Humans, The Realm of the Demons, The Realm of the Gods, The Realm of Mages, and The Realm of Nobodies. The Demons look like Humans but with Long Skinny ears Pointed outward, The Gods also look just like Humans except they had Pointy ears kind of like the elves from fantasy, Mages physically looked no different than humans but they are able to use elemental magic similar to the magic used by the Gods and Demons, and lastly the Nobodies, they were usually are white with no face or emotions that is why they are called Nobodies but the strongest Nobodies look like humans and usually have silver, blue, or white hair, but like all of the other races they can use some sort of magic, that is not to say us humans are completely powerless in comparison, those that have trained in other worlds have learned to use alchemy, a form of pseudo magic that relies on items called philosopher stones but I can explain that later.

So where was I oh right, I had just finished getting ready and went down stairs, I saw Kairi sitting at the table.

"So you finally deiced to come down, " she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, and I see your still making way to much food, seriously we could just have toast" I complained while staring at the feast in front of me.

Now don't get me wrong I love to eat in fact eating is one of my top ten favorite things to do, well besides sleeping and training. But Kairi makes way to much food for 3 people, and by doing that we are then required to buy more food, thus she is slowly killing out the modest allowance our father sends us. But I would never say that out loud.

She gave me a glare "Well then I guess you don't want anything to eat."

"You know that's not what I meant; look all I mean is that isn't a little hard making all of this in the morning?"

"Nope not at all" She answered.

"Ah whatever I give up! ... Um where's Roxas?"

"He went over to Namine's for Breakfast."

"Did he now, hmm he sure has been going over there a lot lately" I said curiously.

"Well they are dating" Kairi stated.

"They are!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Well I guess Roxas is right, you really are dense."

"Well whatever lets just eat," I mumbled.

After eating I waited for her outside while she got our lunches.

"Here you go," she said as she gave me my lunch.

I then looked around and noticed that the houses on all sides of us were gone.

"That's six neighbors on both sides of now" I stated.

"Yea I noticed" Kairi replied.

"You think we did something to piss them off?"

She then gave me a worried look.

"Well let's go," I said as we walked off.

It was silent for a while but Kairi decided to start up some conversation.

"Is your dad going to be gone for very long this time, seriously his business trips are getting out of hand?"

"Yea I know, he said this time he could be gone for 3 to 4 months."

"Don't you think that is a bit strange, to leave 3 high school students alone together in a big hoses for all that time?" she asked.

"Well I guess that means he just trusts us" I replied in confidence.

"Really, well before he left he told me I had permission to turn you into a man."

This caused me fall flat on my face.

"He said what!" I yelled.

"Just kidding" she replied while sticking her tongue out at me.

"God Kairi stop teasing me."

"No way, it's to much fun."

Then I heard a slam to the ground and looked up at the steps we were coming up to and at the top was a bald man in a baseball uniform with a bat that had nails coming out if it.

"I've been waiting for you Sora Hikari! I am Magnum Sakia a member of Kairi's personal guard the Knights of Kissie Kairi also known as the KKK, not the mean guys with the sheets," he yelled.

"Wait your in high school?" I asked in disbelief.

"Shut your mouth Sora Hikari I challenge you to a battle for Miss Mizushima's love."

"Wow how charming so Miss Mizushima how does it feel to be turned into a prize.

"So I'm prize now, I guess that means you will have to fight to keep me."

"Right, so now I am your Knight in Shining armor now?"

"Yep so get to work Mr. Knight."

"Right away ma'am" I said saluting.

I dropped my bag and pulled out the philosopher stone in my pocket and held it in my hand

"_Ex cum vacuum creare__ligneo gladio"_

Then my philosopher stone glowed a faint red and it transformed into a wooden sword. Due to alchemic symbols tattooed into my hand I can turn the phosphor stone made of aether into virtually anything I want by chanting the incantation _ex cum vacuum creare_while holding the philosopher stone in my hand.

I then stepped into my fighting stance. Waiting for Magnum to attack.

"Enough talk now you die" he screamed while jumping to attack me.

It was then I saw an evil smile cross Kairi's face.

"STOP I've already given my whole body and soul to Sora!" She screamed.

Then he fell straight to the ground and stated crying in the fetal position.

"Your horrible you know that Kai" I teased.

"Oh come on I was just having a little fun" she replied innocently.

"Well besides that why did you have me waste my energy by using my alchemy, if you were just going to do that could have saved my energy." I complained.

"What the son of the great alchemist Ventus the Wing-Blade is complaining about using Alchemy, I'm truly shocked."

I gave her a annoyed look and said, "Oh whatever, just don't do it again."

"Ok" she replied not really giving a damn about my complaining.

Then we walked off. On the way to school there were about 2 other groupie attacks causing us to have to run away from them to get to school. When we finally arrived at the lockers I gave a sigh of relief.

"We finally lost them," I said still breathing heavily.

"I know, I'm glad there where only 3 groupies today" Kairi replied while trying to catch her breath.

"Man they do this every day, when are they going to take a hint and leave us alone."

"Um Sora" she said whole looking downward.

I then looked down at where she was looking at and realized we where holding hands. I then withdrew my hand quickly.

"Sorry"

"Its fine" she said.

Then I saw a flash of light to the side I turned and saw the president of the school newspaper and granddaughter of the great Mage Yen Sid, Mayumi Thyme.

"Holding hands while walking to schools you guys really are dating?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

"No Mayumi we are not dating, and even if we where how would that be any of your business?" I replied slightly annoyed.

"Well because I am the president of the newspaper club if I did not know all the latest gossip I would loess my position" the mage replied sticking her flat chest out.

Then a chill went up my spine and I knew what was coming

"No, No, No, actually the truth is, the flat chested Mayumi has a huge crush on Sora, and that she is using her position on the newspaper club to info stalk him" a voice mocked from behind me, I then ducked while Mayumi threw a kick straight to the guy behind me.

Then I turned and saw the bruised Itsuki Midoriba lying on his back with a red spot on his face. Itsuki is my best friend in the whole world and the self-proclaimed hottest playboy of the school, but his perverted tendency get him kicked in the face by Mayumi on a daily basis especially when he comments on her chest size or lack of chest size.

"What the hell Mayumi!" he shouted as he got up.

"That is what perverts get, anyway there is nothing wrong with being flat chested, actually there are a lot of guys who prefer them" she said confidently once again sticking out said flat chest.

"Yea that's a very small percentage of guys and you know it, besides you are dogging the real question here do you love Sora?" Itsuki said in a condescending tone.

But before Mayumi could answer no we head a slap and then we all turned and saw my brother Roxas laying on the ground Namine standing to the side looking a little shocked and a green haired girl standing over him.


	2. Darkness Rises: The Story Begins Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Story Begins Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, shuffle, or any other anime that may have or may be referenced in this story, but I wish I did.

* * *

**Roxas** **– School Lookers**

'_Slap'_

I fell straight to the floor landing on al fours as a rush of pain engulfed my back; I turned my head to see who had the nerve to slap me.

"Hello" my assaulter said while winking and giving a salute.

"Asa" I grumbled to her.

"Good morning Roxie" she said.

"How are you this morning Asa?" Namine asked with a worried expression plastered on her face, I guess she is still not used to Asa's way of greeting me yet.

"Awe you to walked to school together again, so you really are love birds now right?" She question Namine.

"Wait so did you just attack me out of a fit of jealousy?" I accused.

"You better be careful Roxie us girls have fragile hearts you know, you wouldn't want to string her along, unless you really do love her" She questioned.

"Whatever Asa do you think you could be a little more gentle with me from now on please" I said with an irritated tone completely ignoring her previous comments.

"Ok is this gentle enough for you" she said as she raised her hand to slap me. I flinched but the hit never came instead she grabbed her arm around mine and pressed her breasts into my arm. Namine gasped at this.

"S-Stop it Asa" I stuttered.

"I'm sure you'll be dreaming about this tonight wont you."

"Come on knock it of, " I yelled as I noticed everyone was staring, she then giggled walked backward while putting her arms behind her back and leaning forward, and gave the same sweet reply she always gave when she was messing around with me.

"Just Kidding."

"Well bro cheating on our girlfriend right in front of her that is pretty low," my brother said as he walked over with the rest of are friends.

"I am not cheating, Asa is just teasing me."

Asa then gave me a serious look, "Do you really think I am teasing."

"Awe look Roxie is blushing" my brother taunted, I then gave him a death glare.

Asa then skipped away while yelling, "Don't miss me too much."

"That crazy girl what is up with her" I growled.

"It all that energy she just doesn't what to do with it" Kairi said.

"Well she sure wears me out" I replied while fanning myself with my hand, everyone laughed at this.

"Well Roxas I should be getting to class now" Namine said quietly, she then went up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and she ran off to get to class we all decided to do the same.

* * *

**Sora** – **In class**

Me, Kairi, Itsuki, Mayumi, Namine and Roxas where all in 11th grade and in the same class except for Namine, and Asa was a year ahead of us in 12th grade. We got to class still relatively early so we had time to talk, Itsuki decided this would be another good opportunity to try and make a pass at Kairi, he mumbled some pick up line, I then as the gentlemen decide to intervene.

"Geez when are you going to start leaving Kairi alone?"

"Come on I can't help it, I can't deprive myself of Kairi's love."

"What love" Kairi retoured, but we both ignored it and I continued with my case.

"Why are you so stuck on Kairi, there are other girls you know, like um Mayumi."

"Alright man there are 2 major reasons why that one is a no go #1 is she is way to flat chested, I need something to grab onto, and the 2nd reason is that she has completely got a thing fo-" but he was cut off by Mayumi who gave him a punch to the face while yelling, "there is nothing wrong with being flat chested."

After Itsuki scraped himself off the floor Mayumi continued "Actually for your information there are lot of guys who prefer it,"

This conversation sounds really familiar.

"That is a very small percentage of guys and you know it Itsuki replied smugly.

Yes I defiantly heard this conversation before.

"What are you talking about nobody want D cups anymore she then grabbed on to her flat chests and stared rubbing them while saying "not D, not C, not B"

"Is it kind of like a board I remarked, she then took a hit at me which I dogged.

"Yes we all know you love your flat chest Mayumi but lets get to what matters most, how about that new transfer student?" The world's number one pervert said changing the subject.

"Oh right I have heard some people talking about that" Kairi stated.

"Is the student here yet?" I asked.

"No, I am not sure of all the details yet but I looks like their going be here tomorrow" Itsuki replied.

"I wonder what kind of person they will be?" Kairi asked.

"Well based on how things have been going lately its going be someone from a different realm" my brother interject out of nowhere suddenly deciding to join the conversation.

"The transfer student is going to be a very pretty girl," Itsuki said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Its in the air, I can smell pretty a mile away, my nose has never been wrong before."

"You have a very strange nose, just like the rest of you" Kairi retorted.

"You would be surprised Itsuki's sense of smell is right on when it come to girls"  
Mayumi defended.

"Why dose it matter anyway if it is a guy or a girl" Roxas commented.

"Well you would say that you already got Namine" Mayumi stated.

The teacher then came in a and yelled "Buts in Seats."

The teacher then went on about the opening of the realms and about magic and a bunch of other stuff my dad already taught me, so I decided to stare out the window and maybe catch up on my sleep. As class continued I got a shiver up my spine then heard my teachers voice behind me.

"You sure look relaxed right now, my class must be really boring, I am sorry I am such a bad teacher."

I slowly tuned my head scared out of my mind at what evil thing Ms. Benibara was going to do to me, but luckily for me the bell rang.

"You lucked out this time Hikari" she said walking away as I sighed in relief, but then she turned to me and said "Come with me we need to talk."

Shit!

We walked into the hall way and she looked at me with what appeared to be concerned eyes.

"Sora when you were little did you ever meet girls from other worlds?"

"Um no not that I can remember, although I was not really aware that people from other realms existed back then, why do you want to know?"

"Um its nothing to be worried about, at least I don't think it is."

"Well if that all" I said.

"Be strong, I will help you as much as I can" she said suddenly then turned and walked away.

I then went back into the classroom.

"Hey Kairi ready to go home?" I asked.

"Sorry but I got cooking club today" she said.

"Fine, what about you Roxas?" But then I looked and saw he was already gone "where did Roxas go?"

"He went to go hang out with Axel and Xion" Kairi replied.

I sighed then I heard Mayumi start yelling about the transfer students and how there where 2 now, and they where both girls, one is a God and the other is a Demon. But it did not really matter to me.

I decided to go grocery shopping, when I got to the meat section I noticed a young God girl about my age with long red hair and golden eyes wearing a pink top and a yellow skirt with white stripes on it. She was staring at the to packages of meet she held in her hand looking very frustrated. She then stared talking to herself.

"So as far as cost goes this one is less expensive but if I get more with this one it might be worth paying a little extra. " She then turned to me as I was passing "Excuse me, could you help me decide which one of theses I should buy?"

"Um sure."

"I have managed to narrow it down to theses two but I just can't make up my mind"

"Hmm I see"

"Well you see I am cooking for someone who eats a lot, so I am no sure if I should buy two of these medium ones or just one of theses big ones, saving or quantity, ah my head hurts just thinking about it."

"Yea tell me about it."

"So what do you think!" she exclaimed.

"Well if they have that if of an appetite you should get 2 packages," I answered.

"That is what I thought, OK thanks then I will get 2 of theses medium packages. Thanks you have really been a big help."

"No problem."

"Well sorry I cant stay and talk but there's a toilet paper sale at the drug store and I can't miss it, ya know" she said a bit embraced 'wow she is really cute' I thought to myself.

"No problem you can't miss sales right" I said trying to reassure her that it was fine.

"OK I guess I'll see you latter than Sora" she said as she waved good buy 'man she really is pretty."

I then paid for my stuff then left the store ands stared walking home when I stared head a girl signing, and turned to listen.

_Because you're so far away_

_But I know_

_We'll be together soon_

_So I am thinking of your eyes_

_Remembering your warm embrace_

_Suddenly before I know it there's a smile on my face_

_And when all –_

_Snap_

I stepped on a branch, which caused her to stop singing and look over, she had long blue hair and beautiful red eyes she was wearing a yellow dress and had the ears of a demon

"Oh sorry, I didn't scare you did I?"

"No" she replied, she then got up form the swing she was sitting on.

"You haven't been standing there listening to me sing this whole time have you?"

"Um yea I was, um you have a really beautiful voice." I commented.

"Oh well I don't know about that, its nice of you to say but I know lots of people who can sing better than I can."

"Oh come on don't say that your voice is really pretty."

"Well if my voice is bad you can call that you punishment for spying" then the clock tower bell rung and she stared to speak again.

"Speaking of punishment if I do not get home soon I will probably be in trouble."

"Well I don't want that sorry if interrupted you."

"Not at all, I am really glad we had a chance to talk."

"Me to, I hope I will be able to hear you sing again."

"Well who knows it's a small world Sora keep your ears open and you may here my voice sooner than you think you will, bye then" she then gave a bow and walked off.

"A beautiful girl and she sings too, I met 2 new girls form different worlds today how funny, …wait a sec how did they know my name?"

* * *

**Roxas** **– On top of Verbena Clock Tower**

I was sitting on top of the clock tower eating sea salt ice cream with my 2 best friends in the world Xion Ningyou, she is one year younger than me and is in 10h grade, and Axel Moeru is a year older and in 12th grade and in the same class as Asa. Xion was sitting to my right, and Axel sitting to my left. We just sat there looking down at the city below when Xion broke the silence.

"Do you guys think we will be able to do this kind of thing forever?"

Axel immediately responded

"Not a Chance we will grow up and get jobs, and move on with our lives, and eventually forget each other."

"That's a depressing way of looking at it" I commentated.

"But it's the truth Got it memorized" he then stood up and walked to the stairs, but before he left he turned to us.

"Things are going to start changing guys try not to get hurt along the way" and with that he left.

* * *

**Sora** – **Sora's Bedroom**

"I wonder if I met those girls before I had to have for them to have known my name. Where did I meat them, defiantly not at school, grr it makes my head hurt. Well if I do know them I am sure I will see them again some time."

* * *

**The next day in Class**

"OK two new people will be joining are class starting today, great I guess I don't really need to explain" Ms. Benibara said a little annoyed.

Itsuki sat there shaking with anticipation of theses 'beautiful girls he smelled'.

"Will you get a grip?" Mayumi asked.

"No I will not get a grip, you don't understand the first impression a guy makes is crucial."

"Yea whatever, be a freak."

Itsuki then stood up and yelled to the class.

"HEY GUYS ARE YOU READY!" all the guys cheered in response.

Ms. Benibara sighed

"Boys will be boys, you can come in now"

Then every boy in class, besides Roxas, and me started jumping up in joy but their dreams where crushed when two middle-aged guys walked into the classroom. One was a Tan skinned god and had spiky gray hair and wore a sky blue kimono and was completely ripped form what I could see and the other one was a pale skinned demon with Long silver hair red eyes a slender build and wore a black turtle neck and black pants.

"ALL RIGHT NOW, HERE WE GO THIS IS WHAT I CALL A HAPPENING SCHOOL LOOKS LIKE IT MIGHT BE A FUN PLACE AFTER ALL" the god yelled.

"Wow I think your right, there so many pretty young girls around I am beginning to feel like a young stud again" the Demon replied.

"Hey look something's wrong with theses guys" the god said referring too the pale faced boys of out class.

Roxas and me stared laughing.

"Ha ha ha so theses are the pretty girls Itsuki smelled I thought his nose was never wrong" I commented.

"Ha well maybe to Itsuki they are pretty girls" Roxas joked.

"Well which one is he, is he here right now?" the God asked.

"Look there he is" the demon said while pointing me everyone turned and looked at me then the two men walked over to me.

"Well he is definitely not bad to look at is he, he is going to make a fine prospect for my Sia" the god said.

"Hey not so fast Shin Sora here happens to be Nerine's fiancé, remember" the Demon said with a smug look on his face.

"Hey no fair" the god yelled then he turned to me and said "Look Sora take good care of my Sia for me OK."

"Um sure" I replied still not know what the hell was going on.

"Hey listen up pal get with it Sia's got a cute body and you better have the energy to-" then he got smacked over the head with a fold up chair by the girl from the supper market yesterday except now she was wearing the school uniform.

…Wait he got smacked in the head with a fold up chair! What the Hell!

"DAD GROSS DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT" she screamed.

"Sia I have told you that hitting people with chairs is going a little to far" the injured God managed to croak out.

Then the girl with the beautiful voice came behind Sia also dressed in the schools uniform.

"Sia that was a little harsh," the demon girl said to scold her

"Wait you two are the girls from yesterday!" I exclaimed, and then they giggled.

Ms. Benibara then shouted "OK CALM THE HELL DOWN, NEW STUDENTS AND PARENTS GET TO THE FRONT AND EVERYONE ELSES SIT DOWN." Everyone then compiled with her wishes.

"OK now that everyone is settled lets let theses people introduce themselves," Ms. Benibara said now perfectly calm.

"My name is Lisianthus, I come form the World of the Gods, but since my name is kind of long you can just call me Sia" the God girl introduced herself with a smile on her face.

Next the Demon girl introduced herself with a blush on her face.

"Um hi my name is Nerine, I come form the World of the Demons, I would love it if everyone just called me Rin"

Then the Male God introduced himself " My name is Eustoma, I am Sia's father and King of the Gods."

Then the Demon introduced himself " My name is Forbesii, I am King of the Demons and am also Nerine's father."

"I didn't mean you people," Ms. Benibara growled annoyed.

Mayumi then raised her hand and asked nervously "Um teacher did I just hear them say that the were um the King of the Gods and Demons?"

"You just heard right, bear with me here I know it's hard to believe, trust me I have had a hard time believing it myself but these two men really are the kings who rule the worlds of the Gods and the Demons."

Sia then interjected.

"Um we really don't want you to worry about the fact that we are princess OK."

Nerine The continued with what Sia's said.

"We are serious, we want to have a normal life here so treat us like you treat everyone else."

Ms. Benibara then stared up again.

"So there you have it, Hikari it's going to be your job to take care of theses girls."

"Wait what why me."

"Yea seriously Sora's not even fit to take car of himself, " Kairi said rather rudely.

"Hey" I quickly shouted.

"I would be happy to explain if you like" Forbesii offered, "You see Sora, you have been chosen as a prime candidate to be the Husband of ether Nerine or Sia."

"WHAT!" everyone in the class and I yelled.

Eustoma then decided to put it more simply "To put it simply you can become King of the Gods or King of the Demons, if you pick Sia you can use the power of the Gods as much as you want."

"But choose Nerine and all the powers of the Demons will be yours to use as your heart content" Forbseii countered.

Then I stared laughing nervously 'all of the sudden I can become King of the Gods or King of the Demons'

Then Eustoma, Forbesii, Sia, and Nerine crowed around me along with every one else in the class.

"Um right King of the gods and Demons, I don't follow how is that even possible?" I asked.

Eustoma decided to answer my question "its easy just pick one of the two girls to marry, now chose, do it."

"This is a joke right?" I asked.

"Could it be that you don't like ether of them," Forbesii said with a bit of shock in his voice.

I then looked at the girls who were giving me a worried look.

"I don't even know them," I stated bluntly.

* * *

**Latter while walking home form school**

Kairi, Roxas, and me were walking home form school with Eustoma, Forbesii, Nerine, and Sia, close behind. Are they stalking me because I did not choose one?

"Um do you guys live around here too," I asked them.

"You bet we're just about there" was Eustoma's overly enthusiastic response after a little bit more walking we arrived at our house.

"Um so this is our house," I said.

"That's are house over there" Eustoma said while pointing to a huge Japanese styled mansion to the right.

"And are house is that big one over there" Forbesii said while pointing too a huge western mansion to the left.

…Those were not there this morning.

"I am glad we live so close," Sia said happily.

"We will have lots of fun being neighbors," Nerine said.

"Yea sure" I said with a little bit of worry in my voice.

"Yep I am sure we will!" Kairi exclaimed happy to have new neighbors and completely ignoring my predicament.

"Yep it's a big party right Sora?" Roxas asked with a huge amount of sarcasm in his voice realizing what all this meant for me.

"Yea I guess it is," I said nervously.

* * *

**Third Person - A secret lab in a unknown location**

"Well it looks like the first ones are almost done" a demon women in around her late 20's maybe early 30's with light blue hair said to a tan man in around his mid 30's with long silver Hair.

"Yes and soon all the worlds will be engulfed in Darkness" the man replied.


	3. Darkness Rises: Contract of the God

**Chapter 3: Contract of the God**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Shuffle

* * *

**Sora – Hikari House Living Room**

I sat in the living room sipping tea while watching the weather channel. Roxas had left for Namine's a little while ago.

"Wow I never can relax in the morning I sure have been missing out" Kairi then walked into the room and deiced to respond to my little comment.

"Yea I know I am surprised that you could get you lazy ass out of bed."

"Well you better get used to it cause I am going to get up early every day from now on."

Kairi's face was full of shock as she said "Sora getting up early, it must be a sign of the apocalypse!" She was kidding at the time but that morning the apocalypse really did start.

"HOP TO IT SORA LETS GO TO SCHOOL" a loud and obnoxious god king called from outside, which caused me to spit out my tea in surprise. So I went outside to talk to our neighbors.

"You do this every morning, please could you keep your voice down," I pleaded.

The oh so loud God king spoke up, "Have your neighbors complained I hope not."

"Because of you two I have no neighbors anymore" I complained.

"Well since we all live next door to each other it makes sense that we walk to school together, there is safety in numbers my dear boy," the demon king explained to me when Kairi came out.

Then for some reason Eustoma got very angry and a red aura appeared around him and her shouted "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T WANT TO WALK TO SCHOOL WITH MY SIA."

"I never said that" I tried to plead.

"Wait what is it then, could it be you already have a girlfriend?" Forbesii asked while looking at Kairi.

"Wait are you referring to me, yea no way, Sora is my childhood friend who has somehow turned into the kid brother I never wanted, that I must now watch like a hawk just so he does not do anything to stupid."

"Hey that's not nice" I wined.

"Your point?" she asked me.

"Well thank the underworld, Nerine would be so heartbroken, her feeling for you have been blossoming in her tiny bosoms since the day she met you."

"What?" I asked not knowing what he meant about first day we met.

"Oh don't worry Sora I meant that as a figure of speech, Nerine's Bosoms are little at all, actually they are quite impressive" Fobesii proclaimed proudly.

'What the hell is wrong with this guy this is extreme even for a doting parent' I thought to my self before responding.

"What, no what I meant was when did she-" but I never got to finish since my favorite god king deiced it was time for another loud outburst.

"Hey wait a second my Sia's bosoms aren't little at all, and she's a growing girl, why by next year she will be a double D" Then on que a chair was slammed into his head and a very cute but angry god girl yelled "DAD BE QUIET!"

"That was a little harsh," The radiant blue haired demon girl said with a bit of a concerned look, Sia then stared laughing nervously.

* * *

**Third Person** **– On their way to School**

Kairi, Sora, Sia, and Nerine where on there way to school, a silence hovered around them do to the embarrassing situation that the two princesses where put in.

Finally Nerine broke the silence "I am really sorry about that you guys."

"Gosh there so annoying, I wish are dad's would stop embarrassing us like that" Sia complained.

"Oh its fine don't worry about it" Kairi reassured them.

"Come on don't let them get to you, so are you two getting comfortable in the Human World?"

"Yes defiantly" Nerine replied.

"If there is anything you need just ask us OK," Kairi said happily.

"Thanks, but this isn't our first time in this world you know" Sai said which caused Sora look over to her, but before he could ask when they where here before a voice called out to them.

"Hey K-Kairi n- nice to meet you I am from the KKK."

"Not again" Sora wined.

"OK who is that guy Sora?" Nerine asked.

"He's from Kairi's fan club the KKK, the Knights of Kissy Kairi not the guys with sheets." Sora replied obviously annoyed by the sudden appearance of this guy.

"How neat I wish I could have a fan club like that," Sia said.

"Um trust me you don't" Kairi replied to Sia.

"Wait I have not finished introducing myself" the KKK member said.

Then from a distance they could hear a man riding a bicycle repeatedly yelling, "WAIT WAIT WAIT, I two wheeler Yamiguchi will be the first to confess my love to Sia."

Then behind Nerine (well technically under her, a man in a solder costume spoke up.

"Wait I Solder Ohshida have to confess my deep undying felling for Nerine first."

Then Nerine jumped away a bit scared and Sia clenched onto Sora's arm and said.

"Sora what is wrong with theses people?"

Sora's simple reply was "They're are completely insane."

Then the 3 men stared to yell at Sora telling him to move aside or they will have to hurt him.

"Damn it what the hell is going on here" Sora yelled.

Then the 3 men charged at them calling out the name of the one they loved, but before they got there they where attacked by creatures coming form the ground, they where pitch black with golden eyes. The creatures jumped onto the men and within an instant they vanished leaving 3 more of their black creatures in their place.

"N-Nerine did you summon those things" Sia asked a bit scared.

"N-no I didn't " Nerine asked also frightened.

Then the 2 creatures from where the Solder guy was came after them, Nerine then channeled a orb of black fire, and yelled _Dark Fira_ and sent it flying at the dark creatures, but when the smoke cleared they where still there and coming faster.

Sora thinking quickly pulled out his philosopher stone and chanted his incantation.

"_Ex cum vacuum creare, Kingdom Key__"_ then the philosopher stone glowed and a Key shaped blade appeared were the stone once was.

"The Keyblade" Kairi said in awe.

"The what?" Sia asked confusedly but before she could get her answer Sora charged the creatures and swung his keyblade at them destroying both within a second leaving two hearts floating up into the sky.

"Duck" Sora yelled at his friends as he ran and jumped over them and slammed his Keyblade down on the fast approaching creatures. With that hit another one was destroyed and the three that remained surrounded Sora.

He then spun in a circle with his keyblade facing outward destroying the last 3 creatures.

"Well that all of them" Sora said happily while resting his weapon on his shoulder, but it seems he may have spoken to soon since a black monstrosity came out of the ground, his body pitch black, tentacles where coming out of his head which seemed to be his hair and it had a big hole in his crest shaped like a heart.

"I am the Darkside, the messenger of Darkness, your world has been chosen as the first world to fall to us the Heartless," the monstrosity now known as Darkside said.

"Heartless, what is that?" Sora yelled, but instead of answering his question Darkside slammed his hand down into the ground and those dark creatures from before flooded out of the ground around his hand.

"There are way to many of these guys, I cant take them all by myself" Sora said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"_Aeroga_" Sia yelled while holding her hand up in the air, the inaction caused a whirlwind of wind to surround them. Sia then walked over to Sora.

"This barrier won't last longer than 2 minutes so we have to form a contract."

"Sia a contract but that not fair" Nerine shouted with distress in her voice.

"We don't have time for this Nerine, Sora with this contract you will gain double the power you have now."

"Double my power, ok so how does it work?"

"Leave it all to me" she said with a sly grin she then held her hand to Sora's chest and started up her inaction.

"_Convoco tenebras in lucem et lucem in tenebras, et simul, ut unum efficiamur in saecula saeculorum, sed fit nobis in nomine virtutis__"_ then a magic circle appeared under them.

She then looked deep into Sora's eyes and pulled him close to her and she whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

Then she passionately placed her lips on his and red and white energy surrounded them.

The wind finally cleared and they where once again faced with Darkside and the Heartless, except now Sora was in a Red outfit with the emblem of the Gods on his pants (**A/N** **it is just Sora's Valor Form**) He then held out his left hand and said_ Ex cum vacuum creare__ Oathkeeper"_ A white key like blade appeared in his left hand, Sora now wilding 2 Keyblades and ran toward the Heartless and jumped up and slammed them down in the center of the black oze that the heartless were coming from, and a light wave enveloped the area around him, destroying all of theses Heartless around him, Sora then jumped up and threw the Kingdom Key at Darksides head stunning him for a moment then he diagonally slashed at Darksides chest with Oathkeeper. Sora then dropped down to the ground are re-summoned the Kingdom Key into his right hand, then he jumped up and landed on top of Darksides arm and then jumped up again and slammed both of his Keyblades down onto Darksides head with full force causing them both to go straight threw the massive creature. Then the massive creature disappeared leaving only a giant heart floating toward the sky in its place.

Sora stood for a moment looking at the heart. Then he turned to his friends behind him. He smiled and said "Well we better get to class" Nerine and Kairi where astonished by his calm attitude as if they were not just attacked by those things, Sia just ran up to Sora and smiled brightly still thinking about the kiss that she shared with Sora.

"Um Sia before we get going how do get out of theses clothes."

"Oh right just say _Reverti._"

"_Reverti_" and then Sora's body glowed in white light and then he was back in his school uniform.

Sora then turned to Nerine and Kairi and called out to them "Lets go guys or we are going to be late."

"Oh right" Nerine and Kairi called out simultaneously then the four of them ran off toward school.

* * *

**A Secret Lab in an Unknown Location**

The blue haired demon nervously approached the silver haired man who was sitting at his desk wring something on a sheet of paper

"Um sir" the women said,

"What is it?" the man asked without even looking back.

"Um well it seems that Darkside was destroyed along with a few dozen of shadows."

The Silver haired man turned toward the girl and smiled a little "Well is seems that the princesses are a lot stronger than I thought."

"Um sir it was not the princess who deafened him."

"Oh who was then?" the man asked with curiosity in his voice.

"It was Sora Hikari."

"Hikari, well this is very interesting" then the man stared to laugh and every second he laughed it turned more and more maniacal then he abruptly stooped

"Well let's see if he will be able to take on the Guard Armor!"


	4. Darkness Rises: I Wanted to meet you

**Chapter 4: I wanted to meet you**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts o Shuffle!

* * *

**Sora – In Nurses office**

I was lying down on the bed with my shirt off and a huge red spot on back and it was not from our battle with the so called heartless, no of course not it was due to the sneaky assault from every boy in our school. Apparently it was slap Sora on the back day.

"Wow you sure are having a bad day," Itsuki said sarcastically.

"Yea thanks for noticing you jerk," I yelled back.

"Damn you have so got it made, I envy ya man" Itsuki said in his loud and obnoxious manner.

"Kairi then came In with a cod towel, "Sora here you go, I hope this helps" she said with a lot of compassion she then placed the wet towel on my back.

"That feel's so amazing" I called out.

Then Kairi got pushed to the side by Sia who placed her own wet towel on my back " Oh Sora are you ok."

Then Nerine came in with her own towel "Are you hurting a lot Sora."

"Go away, I want to do this by myself" Sia yelled at Nerine.

"No move" Nerine countered back, they then ended up fighting over my back causing more harm then good.

Then as I was putting my shirt back on Mayumi ran in the room, and called out to us.

"Hey Sora there is in huge trouble."

"What could possibly happen that could mean more trouble?"

"So you don't want to hear it?"

"Oh just tell me" but before she could tell me Members of the KKK, the SSS, and the RRR, were at the door.

"Sora Hikari!"

"Y-yes" I said nervously.

Then they went about introducing themselves and told me to prepare, I was not really following.

"More groupies?"

"Yea that is what I was rushing in here for, I was trying to warn you about all the pissed off groupies" Mayumi said.

"Well better late then never right" Kairi said trying to cheer me up a little.

"Yea, but latter does not save me from a early grave."

"Don't worry man, I'll be back with a body bag for you latter" Itsuki said sarcastically.

"Ah Crap," I said as I ran out the window.

* * *

**Third person – Nurses office after Sora ran out the window**

"After him!" the groupies yelled as they went out the window

"Oh Sora" Sia wined

"They may hurt but I don't think they kill him, right Kairi" Mayumi said

"Yea, Sora's pretty tough as you saw earlier," Kairi said confidently.

"Besides Sora is a lucky guy to have so many guys jealous of him" Itsuki interjected.

"Yea that's right, you came all the way to the human world just to be with him," Kairi said.

"When you guys got here you should have wrapped your arms around him and said Oh Sora, well that is what I would have done," Itsuki said while imitating the actions he just described.

"Well the thing is I wanted to do that but" Sia said nervously.

"We thought it would cause a lot of trouble for if we did that," Nerine continued.

"Yea good call there, if you had done that we would probably be at his funeral already."

"Yea and you would probably be dead too" Mayumi commented.

"What do you mean Mayumi?" Nerine asked.

"Kairi you have the best experience with them why don't you tell them."

"Ok, I guess they deserve to know before they are attacked, ok so you know how we have fan-boys."

"Yea" Sia, and Nerine said in unison.

"Well Sora has fan girls, KSH or the **K**eys to **S**ora, **H**eart, and let me tell you they can get worse than the fan-boys."

* * *

**Sora** –** Cafeteria**

"Crap I am so gonging die"

"Get back here Sora Hikari!"

"Shit"

Completely thinking I was going to die I was cornered then I heard the catchphrase of the leader of KSH, which normally would signal me to run even faster but at the moment it was like an angelic song.

"Maa! Maa! Maa!" the leader of the KSH Kareha called out, and just like that the KKK, SSS, and RRR were completely surrounded.

"Don't worry Sora we will never let theses bullies lay a hand on you right girls" Kareha assured.

"YEA!" the girls called out.

"You hear that fan-boys you are never getting me, my lovely and wonderful fan girls will protect" I called out.

"You hear that Sora is praising us" one of the girls called out.

"OMG Sora sounded so cute just then I just want to hug him so much" another girl said.

"Me too" another one said and as the girl keep agreeing that I was cute they stared focusing less on protecting me and more on who was going to hug me.

"Hey girls um shouldn't you be keeping formation" I said a little nervously.

"Now's are chance men, Charge" a member of the KKK called out and they then rushed threw the girls straight at me.

"Damn it" I yelled and stared to run, I tuned the corner heading for the stairs but someone pulled me to the side and shoved me into the closet.

"Who the hell ar-" but is stopped mid sentence when I saw it was my brother Roxas.

"Roxas! Ah thanks man you are a life saver," I said as I sat down on the floor of the closet.

"Yea well you would be in a lot trouble if I did not save you so…"

"What do you want?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Oh just some money for my date with Namine this weekend" he said nonchalantly.

"No way in hell!"

"Want me to call the groupies."

"Tch fine here" I then give him the money from my wallet.

"Thank you, so anyway which one of those girls do you like the most?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well if you picked one a good 2/3 of your groupie problems would be solved."

"Um well I don't know."

"Really, you don't even care, so you are just going to led them on until you break there hearts god I knew you were an idiot but I never thought you were this stupid!"

But before I could comment back he left me leaving me to think about what he said.

* * *

**Third Person** –** After School in Ms. Benibara's class**

"Where did Sora go?" Sia asked Kairi.

"I don't know" Kairi asked a little worried herself.

"Wait you cant find Sora" Mayumi asked sounding a little concerned as she walked to where Sia, Kairi, and Nerine were.

"If your looking for Sora he left to avoid the groupies" Itsuki called out to them.

"Oh thanks" Nerine said.

"Ok then so how about I take all you lucky ladies out on a date, and yes Mayumi I will even let you come too" Itsuki said in with an arrogant attitude.

But before any of them could comment on Itsuki's annoying advances a boy roughly 17 years old dressed blue jeans and a white and yellow vest ran into the room. He has long silver hair and Turquoise eyes.

"Nerine!" the boy called out.

"Riku, is that you?"

"Yea its me, look Nerine have you seen Primula!" Riku said in a distressed voice.

"Primula? I though she was in the Castle That Never Was with you?" Nerine asked a little confused.

"She was but now she is gone, she left through a Corridor of Darkness so I can't figure out where she went, I already checked the realm of Demons and she was not their so this was my best next guess since you moved here."

"I have not seen her, maybe she went to my house?"

"I already checked there."

"Um well did she leave some sort of note?" Sia asked.

"Yea she did but all it said is he was going to see the sky light, thought the way it was worded it made it seem like sky light was a person."

"Sora's name means sky light right Kairi" Nerine asked.

"Yea it does" Kairi said a little lost.

"Your fiancé?" Riku asked.

"Yea!" Nerine said.

"Could be worth a shot let's head over to his house then" Riku said as he and the girls ran out to head over to the Hikari house.

* * *

**Sora – At the arcade**

I left school by myself and headed over to the arcade you know to try and sort things out, I mean why me, why did theses wonderful girls pick me out of all the people in the 5 worlds? I wasn't just thinking about that, what about the Heartless? What are they? What do they want? I really should go and ask the Kings about all this.

"Sure has been awhile since I came here," I said to my self.

I looked around to try and find a game I might want to play when I saw a girl by a crane machine trying to play it. 'Cute kid' I thought to myself as I walked over to her.

It wont work unless you put money in it, you wanted the stuffed cat right here let big brother Sora get it for you" I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my money.

"Um wait I know I had more than this" I said to more myself than the girl.

'…. Crap now I remember I lent my money to Roxas'

"Um sorry there it looks like I don't have enough money, I am really sorry maybe next time ok" I said as I petted her head giving her a big smile and turned to walk away.

She then grabbed the back of my shirt "um sorry but I don't have any money."

"Sora" she said in a very quiet voice, which caused me to completely turn around.

"Sora" she repeated.

"Yea I'm Sora, but how do you know my name?"

"You know Nerine?" she asked.

"Yea, are you a friend of Nerine's?" I asked.

"Sora!" She said in what sounded like a yell from her tiny voice and then she hugged me as tight as she could mumbling, " I finally found you."

"You, what, um ok how about we go see Nerine, ok" and her answer to that was to cling to me tighter and rub her head in my chest.

We then proceed to walk back to my house when I head the voice of the most perverted man alive.

"Oh so that is your type eh"

I then turned around to see my best and most annoying friend in the world.

"Wow what a little cutie she is, she has a lot of potential."

"Um Itsuki this is not what it looks like."

"Hey how about a date with big brother Itsuki in another 5 years" he said to the girl clinging to my chest, and her answer was to moan and rub her face in my chest.

"Wow she is really into you."

"Look you have got the wrong idea."

"Sura I do Mr. Lolipedofin "

"You had better shut your moth before I shut it for you" I growled at him.

"Hahahaha I can't wait to see you at school tomorrow bye man" he said as he ran away.

* * *

**Back at my house**

"I'm home," I yelled as I walked in the door only to be greeted by Kairi, Sia, Nerine, Mayumi, Roxas, Fobesii, Eustoma, and some guy with silver hair I don't know.

"Welcome back" they all said except for Roxas, and that other guy.

"Um what are you all doing here, I mean why are you all at my house?"

"We decided to have a big tea part, so we could all get to know each other," Nerine said.

"Yea and if you don't like tea I've got booze" Eustoma said cheerfully.

"I want some!" Sia exclaimed.

"Aren't we underage?" Nerine asked in a tone that said she already knew the answer.

"Oh it's just a little, it not going to kill us" Sia said, and after that she proceeded to chug whatever it was she was drinking.

"But before that tell me, is that my sister hiding behind you?" the guy with silver hair asked.

Said girl proceeded to poke her head out from behind me.

"Hello big brother" She said in a monotone voice.

"Primula, there you are, why did you go off and run away like that!"

"I wanted to meet him, I wanted to meet Sora."

"W-why?" Nerine asked in a worried voice.

"I have heard about for a long time, so I wanted to meet him"

"Hmm I see" the boy grumbled.

"Wait what?" I asked completely confused as to what was going on but the King of the Demons was quick to tell me about it.

"Um, Sora Primula here is princes of the Nobodies and that is her brother Prince Riku the current ruler of the realm of Nobodies, and the fiancé of Nerine's twin sister Lycoris, she is very shy but was able to become close with both Nerine and Lycoris, and well um it seems she ran away from home, apparently to see you."

"Anyway it's time to go home Primula" Riku interjected.

"I'm not going home," she said defiantly.

"Yes you are" Riku shot back.

"No, I am staying here" she said while looking up at me

"Primula you have to go home" Riku commanded.

Then her and Riku had a stare down that seemed to last a century

"Fine, _we_ can stay here" Riku said.

"Uncle, can me and Rimu move in with you?" Riku asked Fobesii.

"No here, I want to stay here with Sora," she said.

They then had another stare down.

"Fine, but it is up to Sora" he once again gave in.

I then looked down to Primula, then back up "Roxas, Kairi do you mind 2 more house guests?" I asked.

"No we don't mind," they said in unison.

"Ok then so Rimu would you like to live here?"

"Yes I like it here" she said, and then the room was filled with thunderous applause and cheering.

"So Riku was it, what grade are you in and what grade is little Primula in probably like 4th grade right maybe 5th?" I asked.

"Well I am 17 almost 18 so that puts me in 12th grade, and Rimu is 14 turning 15 in January so that puts her in 9th grade.

I then froze "Wait your 14 years old!"

"Yes" she said.

"Wow I was way off " I said more to my self than anyone else.

The party them commenced with mainly the Kings drinking and the rest of them talking I then spoke up.

"What are the Heartless?"


	5. Darkness Rises: Hexagram

**Chapter 5: Hexagram**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Shuffle!

**Sora – In the Hirari house living room**

"What are the Heartless?" I asked, then the room filled with silence, The Kings expressions became very serious which was a complete 180 form there usual selves.

"Where did you hear about them?" Forbesii asked his eyes cold which finally made him seem like the King of all Demons.

"While me, Sia, Nerine, and Kairi were walking to school we were attacked by black creatures that called themselves heartless."

"They attacked you!" the Kings yelled in unison.

"Oh yea I sort of forgot he he he" Sia said trying to laugh it off.

"Me too" Nerine said looking down at her feet with a small blush on her cheeks due to her obvious embarrassment.

Forbesii then spoke again "Well I might as well explain, the Heartless are creatures born from the darkness in peoples hearts, usually they stay in the Realm's of the Demons and Nobodies, but I have started to hear rumors about more heartless appearing in the other realms, the Heartless come in many forms, shapes, and sizes, tell me Sora what did the ones that you saw look like?"

"Um like I said they were black, they were also really small and had big yellow eyes, oh and had crooked antenna."

"Those sound like Shadows, they are the most basic form of heartless, normal humans probably could not fight them but I guess Nerine destroyed them pretty quickly" Forbesii said starting sound like his normal self again.

"Actually I didn't destroy them, my magic did not affect them" Nerine said in a saddened voice like she just all F's on her Report card.

Forbesii's face was full of shock as was Eustoma

"W-what do you mean your magic did not work, Nerine you can use level 3 magic!" Forbesii exclaimed.

"Well just like I said the spells did nothing" Nerine said eyes downcast.

"Ok let me see, Nerine what spell did you cast?" The King of Devil asked still in a panic.

"Um Dark Fira" She said quietly while somewhat looking at her father.

Forbesii 's face then relaxed " Oh thank the underworld that explains it, Nerine dear you can't use Dark magic against the Heartless it will only heal them."

The King of Gods then turned to his daughter gave her a big grin and said" So Sia you must have been the one to take them out, even though you specialize in protection and healing magic I am sure you were able to get destroy them with some light magic right."

Sia then laughed nervously "Um sorry to disappoint you Dad but I did not destroy them either."

"What, then who did?" the Kings asked in unison, "

"Um that would be me," I said a little embarrassed wile raising my hand.

"You what could a human possibly do?" Riku asked not believing me.

Kairi then got pissed and angrily explained to the royals how I could have been the one to destroy them.

"Sora is Alchemic prodigy, he has been able to use the philosopher stone since he was 3 and has been crafting Keyblades since he was 5.

"Keyblades you say" Forbesii said with a mix of interest and shock.

"Um yes you Highness, My dad is Ventus the Wing-Blade so he taught me and Roxas how to craft them at a early age."

"Wow that is very impressive Sora, I must say that I am impressed, I know your dad is a great Alchemist, but he never told me you were to" The God King said happily.

"W-wait, you know my dad!" I exclaimed at the King.

"Um, yea of course we do your dad is the representative of the Human World in the gate council I have known him ever since the Gate opening 20 years ago, right Ma-boy."

"Yes, in fact you and the girls met when you came over to the palace with Ven."

"I met them before?" I asked more to myself then the others.

"You don't remember!" Sia cried out in worry.

"Um- sorry no I don't, how long ago was it?"

"Um about 8 years ago" Nerine said looking as disappointed as Sia.

"Sorry my memories of 8 years ago are not to great, you see that was the year my mom died so I tried to put the whole year out of my brain" I said.

The room was filled with silence for what seemed like an eternity, and then Riku spoke up.

"So you are a Alchemic prodigy, ok then how about you and me fight."

"Fight?" I asked.

"That's right fight you and me right here right now, you see I want to know how strong you are."

"Alright let's fight, we can use the training arena in the basement" I Shouted with fire in my eyes.

"You have a training arena in your basement!" Sia exclaimed in shock.

"Well yea we are alchemists were else would we train" I answered, seriously how shocking is it, I mean every person I have told about looks at me like I am crazy or stupid, well I am neither!

The group then headed down into the basement and only to find a door without a doorknob at the end of the stairs. I then placed his hand on the door and it glowed and then opened.

The training arena was a huge room roughly the size of a city with a blue sky in the place of the ceiling and a desert like terrain, and in the distance you could see Keybldes stuck into the ground this is the true home of the Hikari family the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Wow a Miniature Dimension" The God King said in impressed.

"Haven't seen one of theses since Master locked us in his for 6 months during training" Forbesii said.

"Yea sure has been awhile hasn't it." Eustoma replied.

"This is our dad's Miniature Dimension the Keyblade Graveyard, he left it for us to train in." Roxas said.

"Well lets get this fight on the way then" I said excitedly seriously I never get to spar anymore. I then pulled out his Philosopher stone and recited the chant

"_Ex cum vacuum creare, Kingdom Key__"_ The stone in my hand glowed and the Kingdom Key appeared in its place.

"Sora I am curious what do you know about us Nobodies" Riku asked.

"Um well you guys are one of the 5 races and are closely related to the realm of Demons right" I answered curious as to why he was talking instead of getting ready to fight.

"Before this battle gets underway allow me to educate you, Nobody is just the name that the Gods and Demons refer to us by, because of that you humans and Mages just stared calling us by that name. But you and the mages had a different name for us before the Gate Opening, we were called Homunculi" Riku explained.

"Homunculi!" I shouted.

Riku smiled.

"That is right we are not real people but instead artificial beings, that is why the majority of us are faceless and nameless, now do you want to know who created us, who created the Homunculi" Riku said.

"Who created them?" I asked desperate to know, creating an artificial Human was an alchemists dream.

Riku's smile grew bigger.

"Whish I knew, I was created by my father but the first Homunculi well that is a mystery isn't it, but the person who created us created the Philosopher Stones, in fact us Nobodies can be thought of as living Philosopher Stones."

"Living Philosopher Stones!" I exclaimed.

"Prepare yourself Sora, _Ex cum vacuum creare,_ _Soul Eater" _Riku's hand then glowed in a green light and a Blade appeared in his hand, he then stepped into a fighting stance.

I gripped my Keyblade and stepped into my fighting stance.

* * *

**Sia –Miniature Dimension: Keyblade Graveyard **

Sora took a step forward, and then Riku took a step, then I blinked and they were clashing blades. 'No way, there so fast' I say to 'myself'.

'Yes Sora is incredible isn't he' 'I' responded.

Riku jumps back, extends his hand out and says "_Dark Fira_". A Black Flame flies out from his hand straight at Sora.

'NO SORA' I shouted in my head

The Black Flame collided with Sora's Keyblade and was redirected around him. After all the flames had passed him Sora jumped up to where Riku was hovering. He swung His Keyblade at Riku but Riku parried the attack with his own blade. After Sora's attack was parried he fell to the ground landing on his feet. Riku stopped his levitation and floated back down.

"Not Bad Riku, you've impressed me," Sora said with a smile on his face.

"_Blizzara_" Riku casted as ice came flying out of his hand strait at Sora.

'No way, why wont anyone help him, if Sora were to get hurt in an way I-'

'THEN HELP HIM' 'I' screamed in my head.

Then without thinking I dashed forward in front of Sora and casted _Aeroga_ surrounding Sora and I in wind.

"Sia what are you doing?" Sora questioned.

"I-I don't want to see you to get hurt!" I yelled at him.

"Sia" Sora said as looked at me with eyes full of endearment.

Geez he's so cute.

"OK so to give you a good chance at beating Riku we'll initiate our contract," I told him.

"Wait, are you saying I did not have a good chance at beating him before?" Sora asked his face saying that he just got his pride hurt.

"No its just Riku can be ruthless especially in a battle, and he never lets up on his attacks, and, your kind and are, well a little naïve." I said trying not to be too harsh.

"Well then maybe I should just forfeit since I don't have a chance of winning" Sora said in a depressed voice.

"I never said that, look I just want to guarantee a win OK," I told him.

"Ok" Sora said looking a little bit less depressed than he was a couple of seconds ago.

"So how do we initiate the contract do we just um…well you know?" Sora asked a blush appearing on his face.

"Oh um leave every thing to me" I said with confidence.

I then moved my face close to Sora's and then I kissed him.

A Magic circle formed underneath us the air around us glowed red and everything became warm.

'I really do love you Sora'

* * *

**Third Person - ****Miniature Dimension: Keyblade Graveyard **

The wind from the _Aeroga _spell faded away and now Sora stood their dressed in red his right hand held Kingdom Key and his left hand was stretched outward and Sora chanted "_Ex cum vacuum creare,__ Oathkeeper."_

"Things just got interesting" Riku said with a small smile on his face. Sora and Riku Charged at each other. Riku swung Soul Eater downward and Sora Parried the blow with Kingdom Key and swung Oathkeeper horizontally and cut Riku in the stomach, but with second of getting cut Riku chanted "_Dark Fira_" and a ball of black fire erupted from his hand and shot Sora point blank in the chest and sent him flying backward. It took Sora a second to get up again but when he did he was charging straight for Riku. Riku braced himself for the on coming attack but Sora stopped a few feet away from Riku, Sora then chanted "_Limit Breaker: Blade Beam_" Sora then glowed with a golden aura and slammed his two Keyblades down causing two beams of Light to shoot our from each one. The two beams collided with Riku sending him back and causing an explosion.

When the Smoke cleared Riku was lying on the ground Soul Eater was gone, his clothes were a bit ripped, he was covered in scratches and cuts, and was breathing heavily. "I guess I underestimated you Sora, you win."

"Really!" Sora said like a kid who was just getting told he was going to Disney World.

Riku gave a soft chuckle and answered "Yea you win, but tell me one thing when did you and Sia make a contract."

Then the King of Gods ran up to Sora at an inhuman speed (because he's a God) and grabbed him into a bone-crushing hug.

"THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE, OK SON WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A HUGE WEDDING AND HAVE 10,000,000 GUESTS, NO 100,000,000 GUESTS!"

"Wait a second a wedding! What are you talking about?" Sora shouted.

"YES A GRAND WEDDING! WE'LL HOLD IT AT THE CASTLE AND WE'LL HAVE A GRAND FEAST! YES A FEAST FILLED WITH DELICIES, SORA HAVE YOU EVER HAD FLYING WHALE IT IS DELICIOUS!"

"Will someone please answer me?" Sora cried out.

"It seems we've lost Nerine I'm so sorry" the Devil King said as he stared crying

"Is everyone purposely ignoring me?" Sora wined.

"Hm did you say something son?" Eustoma asked finally letting Sora out of the hug,

"I asked for you to explain to me what is going on!" Sora practically screamed.

"About?" the god king asked obviously clueless.

Sora's eyebrow twitched.

"About this whole marriage thing?"

The god king stared to explain, "Well Sora when a man and a women love each they decide to have there loved proclaimed by get-"

"Not that! What I'm asking is why do you keep talking about mine and Sia's wedding?" Sora asked hoping to finally get through to the think headed god.

"Well you made a contract, that's why."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You really don't know?" Eustoma questioned.

"That's what I have been trying to say!"

"Sia! Why did you now tell him what a contract meant?" the god king bellowed.

"Well the there was this big heartless and well um..."

"How about I explain to the boy what contracts mean," Forbesii offered

"Thanks Ma-boy"

"Listen up Sora this a bit complicated so bear with me. A contract is essentially the transfer of magic from one humanoid to another; the contract has two participants, the caster and the receiver. After a contract is formed the caster can transfer there own magical energy into the receiver. The magic is transferred though the transfer of bodily fluids the easiest way for it to transfer is to kiss but is can be done other ways as well. 3 things happen to the receiver after that, they obviously become stronger but the way is different depending on who you made a contract with, god contracts tend to power up talents already present within the receiver while demon contracts usually place knowledge into the receiver, the 2nd thing is they gain an armor of the void. Armor of the void is essentially magic condensed into the form of clothing, we are not entirely sure why this happens but it just does. The 3rd thing that happens is it opens the pathways in your body for the magic to travel and react, most humanoids only get one pathway thus they can only form one contract since that pathway is now bonded to the casters magical signature, but some have multiple pathways allowing for multiple contracts. You can find that out via a tattoo that appears on your upper torso after forming a contract, a circle with a dot in the middle represents one, an X represents 2, a Triangle represents 3, and a square represents 4 and a pentagon represent 5. Their have only been a handful of people to have 5 pathways thou so it is very rare. So you understand so far?"

Sora was currently having a brain overload from all the information and if you looked close enough you could see smoke coming from his ears.

"Wait what does any of that have to do with marriage?" Kairi asked for Sora.

"I was just getting there, in the realm of the gods contracts represented an engagement, and more recently in the realms of nobodies and demons contracts have stared to become a symbol for marriage. So you see Sora because you and Sia made a contract you are now engaged."

"But I don't want to get married!" Sora complained

"Oh so you think you can dump my little Sia, well get ready to feel the wrath of the gods!" The god king bellowed as a menacing aura surrounded him that made him seem much more like the king of demons.

"That is not what I meant, I mean I don't want to get married right now in general, it has nothing to do with Sia."

"But this is problematic, it goes against tradition" the king of god complained.

"Shin just leave it be, besides in the human world he can't get married yet" Forbesii said.

"You just want him to marry Nerine! You conniving devil" the god king accused.

"That is true but do you really want to mess with Ven, he may get angry that you tricked his son into something he did not want, if I remember correctly Ventus had a couple of contracts and he only married one of them."

"Well that's true… fine we will postpone the wedding until he turns 18."

"See that wasn't so hard now was it Shin" Forbesii teased.

"Shut it you conniving devil!"

"So Sora lets see how many contracts you can hold." Riku said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Well you see the kings are missing the important thing here, the world of the gods is polygamous thus if you can at least two contracts you marry both Rin and Sia."

Both kings' moths dropped and they stared dumbly at Riku.

"HOW COULD WE FORGET?"

"So take off your shirt" Riku said.

"Fine" Sora said reluctantly.

"_Reverti"_

After Sora released the void armor he took off his shirt

"His right shoulder…Impossible" Riku said in shock.

"Hmm let me see...that can't be right." Forbesii said.

"What are you all talking about let me see…no way" Eustoma said in awe.

"What is it?" Soar asked.

The rulers of the worlds looked at each uncertainly.

"Your mark it's a Hexagram" the devil king said.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"It means you have 6 pathways." Riku answered

"Isn't that impossible." Nerine asked.

"Yes it is" Forbesii answered his daughter.

"Well not anymore" Riku said sarcastically.

As everyone stood in silence Primula walked over to Sora.

"I'm sleepy Sora" Primula said rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe we should all get some rest and think about this tomorrow" Riku said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all went there separate ways. As Sora lay in bed he thought about what had happened this day and what would come.

* * *

**The Demon World Wasteland **

A man in black stood in the barren wastes heartless encircled him; he lifted up his sword and swung it around himself destroying all the heartless.

"There have been to many of them lately" the man in black said.

"Yea there have" A young girl with short black hair said.

"Something's coming and it isn't good," the man said.

* * *

**A/N: So it has been a long time since I updated this story, the reason is a mix of things, Real life, loss of interest, etc... I will finish this story, if it does ever become dead i will post a message saying so. On another note all the previous chapters have been ether updated or re-written, mostly for grammar or spelling errors. Also reviewing helps motivate me so if you want to seem more of this sooner than later review **


End file.
